


Let Me Take You on a Sexcapade

by KassieProphet



Series: Mary Goore Stuff [13]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Orgy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Spit Roasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, all the sex, but probably, mary is a multi purpose ikea furniture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Way before Mary meets Suey, he has a lot of sexual escapades with and without his band.
Relationships: Mary Goore/Others
Series: Mary Goore Stuff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596607
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Let Me Take You on a Sexcapade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [KassieProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet). Log in to view. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts as a friendly competition ends with Mary on his knees

It’s a game Mary and his bandmates like to play. They’ve got groupies enough to go around for any given show, and it helps them work off the energy after a set. Sometimes the game is “who can bust first,” and other times it’s “who can bust last.”

Tonight it’s the former, and Mary pants at the sight of the girl sucking his cock like it’s a race to the finish because … well, it is. His cock is shiny with her spit, and he gets a little thrill watching it disappear into her stretched lips. His head lolls to the side—next to him Jamie’s eyes are closed, and he has his head laid on the backrest as a mop of dark hair bobs in his lap; his chest is heaving, and his lips are parted as he breathes out little puffs of pleasure. Mary must make some small noise because Jamie opens his eyes and turns his head toward Mary. He feels his body lean toward Jamie, his eyes dipping down to Jamie’s lips before meeting his gaze. 

Jamie considers him.

“Yeah. Yeah, fuck it—c’mere,” rasps Jamie as he grabs a fistful of Mary’s shirt. He crashes his mouth to Mary’s, the kiss all spit and hunger, and Mary shoves in his tongue eagerly. 

Jamie’s hand tangles into his hair, and Mary moans—his own hand tangling into the brown hair in his lap. His heart pounds in his chest as he pumps the girl’s head up and down on his cock like a fleshlite while he sucks on Jamie’s tongue and bites his lips. When Jamie’s free hand flicks at Mary’s nipple, Mary gasps into his mouth.

“Know you like that, Goore.”

He does it again, and Mary knows he’s going to cum.

“ _Fuck_. _Fuckfuckfuck_ …”

Jamie chomps into Mary’s neck, and Mary growls as he shoves the girl’s head down on his cock. He can hear her try not to gag around him, but his dick is already kicking before the pleasant feeling of his hot cum shooting through it causes his eyes to roll back into his head. He grunts his way through each pulse of his climax, his hips twitching in time to each wave.

When he finally opens his eyes again (his grip in the girl’s hair releasing), he’s met with the lust-dark eyes of his bandmate.

“Guess you won, Goore. Come get your prize.”

He tugs on the head of the girl in his lap, and she pops off with a wet noise, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Mary can see the arousal in her eyes right before Jamie pushes Mary’s head down onto his cock. His warm mouth envelopes Jamie’s cock just as the wet heat disappears from his own.

Mary’s decent at sucking cock—his lips look pretty when stretched around some fat dicks—but Jamie’s not playing tonight. Hand still gripped into Mary’s hair, Jamie pumps Mary hard and fast up and down his dick. Mary curls his lips around his teeth and flattens his tongue as Jamie uses his mouth to get off.

“Aww, shit—your _mouth_ , Mare.” Mary makes a pleased noise, and Jaime pushes his head down until Mary’s nose is pressed into his pubes. “Dude, I’m gonna blow my load in you so hard, and you better fucking swallow all of it, yeah?”

Only once Mary makes a noise of assent does Jamie yank him up again.

“Oh shit. Is Goore sucking dick again?” says Brendan from across the room.

“Yeah,” grunts Jamie as he thrusts up into Mary’s mouth, gagging him. “Come get some. I’m fucking close.”

Mary’s one arm is squished under him, but the other is free, and he worms his fingers into a rip in Jamie’s jeans so he can lightly scratch at the exposed flesh there. Jamie moans and starts pumping Mary quicker.

“What about us?” asks a feminine voice.

“Yeah,” says another.

“Well, sweetheart, Goore’s in one of his moods tonight. You can use him after we’re done with him. How ‘bout that?”

“He takes direction well—dontcha, Goore?” leers Titus.

Mary makes a noise of assent around the pulsing thickness in his mouth, already thinking of some sweet pussy bouncing on him or riding his face.

“O-oh f-fuck,” stutters Jamie right before he shoves Mary’s head down hard. “Fucking take it, Goore.” Mary flails a little, trying not to choke on the tip that’s pulsing in his throat. He can’t taste the salt of Jamie’s release, but he can feel the throb of his cock as his breath shudders through his orgasm.

Mary feels Jamie slump under him and the grip in his hair loosen, but he moves his mouth slowly up and down Jamie until he hisses and pulls Mary off.

“Fuck, Mare.”

Mary only has time to grin up at him before Brendan is yanking him off the bench and down onto his knees.

“Shit, dude!” he gripes, but then Brendan’s dick is in his face and pressing into his puffy lips.

“Suck it, Goore.”

Mary glares up at him, but wraps his mouth around him all the same. Brendan’s hand cups the back of his head, but—unlike Jamie—he’s content to let Mary do the work. Mary closes his eyes and throws himself into the job: he twists his lips around Brendan’s cockhead while pressing his tongue into the sweet spot; he bobs down the length of his cock, then flattens his tongue against the underside on the way up; he pulls off entirely and smirks as he taps the tip against his stuck out tongue.

“Fucking tease,” pants Brendan before his fingers curl into the roots of Mary’s hair. Mary closes his eyes, relaxes his jaw, and lets his mouth be used. He lets the spit dribble out of the corners of his mouth and down his neck. He lets the tears stream unencumbered down his face. He lets Brendan’s cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly as tries not to gag. 

Brendan pants with the effort, and Mary focuses on the sound of the air wheezing through his nose rather than the surrounding chatter. When he cums, Brendan doesn’t slow down, more intent on the feel of Mary’s lips massaging his cock than on making sure Mary swallows every last drop of his release. Never one to make too much noise, the taste of Brendan on his tongue is Mary’s only real sign that he’s reached his climax.

Once Brendan’s cock stops twitching, he pulls himself out of Mary’s mouth with little fanfare. Mary doesn’t even get a chance to wipe his face before Titus is shoving his cock in.

“Slide those pretty lips up and down my dick, Mare. And touch yourself. Wanna see how hot you are for sucking me.”

Spreading his legs, Mary takes his soft cock in hand, gently squeezing it—coaxing it back into hardness—as he bobs on Titus’s cock. His jaw aches a little and his neck is a bit stiff, so he takes his time—hollowing out his cheeks as slurps slowly up Titus’s shaft. Titus lets out a huff of air, then yanks Mary’s hair back so Mary has to look up at him.

“Yeah, Mary, yeah, Mary … you love sucking cock, dontcha?” Keeping Mary’s head in place, Titus rocks into Mary’s pliant mouth. “Look at you all hard for my cock. Mouthful of dick and you’re a happy boy, aintcha?”

Mary hums in his throat, eyes and lips wide, as Titus’s cock slips in and out of his orifice.

“Fuck’s sake, Titus—stop playing with him and just get off already. We only have this room ‘til midnight and we promised the girls a turn.”

“Fuck off, Brendan,” he growls, his blown eyes never leaving Mary’s. “I’m gonna enjoy _my_ turn.”

Despite his words, Titus shoves Mary back down his cock until Mary has to relax his throat to let his cockhead in. He swallows around it twice before he starts to heave with the effort not to gag. Titus lets out a _Fuck_ before he pulls his dick free—the sticky lines of saliva following him from Mary’s mouth—and Mary coughs as he sucks in some air.

When he shoves back in he says, “C’mon, Goore—I don’t gotta do all the work, do I?”

Mary gives him the finger, but he wraps his hand around the base of Titus’s cock. He goes for fast and sloppy, jacking his hand up and down the spit-slick shaft as his mouth concentrates on the tip. Saliva is steadily dripping down his arm and off his elbow when he brings his other hand up to roll Titus’s now-wet balls.

“Shitfuck,” hisses Titus as his hand grips hard in Mary’s hair.

When Titus’s balls tighten and his breathing stutters, Mary takes a deep breath, relaxes his throat, and takes him all the way down. Titus lets out a great moan as Mary feels his cock begin to throb and kick against his tongue; Titus’s hand holds him in place with a pressure at the back of his head as he rocks shallowly into Mary through the aftershocks. Mary gives one more swallow before Titus lets go and pulls out; his cock is still drooling cum, and he growls at Mary to clean it up. Smirking, Mary makes a great show of lapping his tongue around Titus’s cockhead, and Titus twitches with each pass.

When he’s done, Titus bites his lips and brings his hand down to wipe away the drool on Mary’s bottom lip and chin with his thumb. Mary leans into the touch, eyelids fluttering shut, but Titus doesn’t linger.

“That was so hot,” says one of the girls, and Mary’s eyes snap open.

Of the four they’d invited into the green room, three have remained (Donnie went off with his flavor of the week a good half hour ago). One is bouncing on Jamie’s cock, and the other two are looking at him with naked want. Mary wipes the rest of his face off with the collar of his tee and rests back on his toes as he takes his semi in hand. Trademark smirk and bedroom eyes in place, he lightly jacks his dick as he catches their gaze.

“Well, ladies: how do you want me?”


End file.
